


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #10 -- Bizarre Kink

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Body Hatred, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Poe is a good boyfriend, Some Fluff, Some angst, Stomach Kink, Stuffing, body image issues, no weight gain, not a chubby ben fic for the record, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe's absolutely fascinated by Ben's stomach. Ben has no clue why.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #10 -- Bizarre Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: I guess it's not really bizarre as much as unusual -- it was the closest I could get. (No, I don't know why I keep getting fascinated)

There’s many things that Ben doesn’t like about his body, things like his large hands and feet, but one of the things about it he’s grown to dislike the most is his stomach. He can’t help but envy some of the men out there with perfectly flat stomachs -- Ben Solo is far from chubby, but his stomach is far from perfectly flat.

Poe, meanwhile, seems to absolutely love Ben’s stomach. Ben doesn’t know why; his stomach is a frustrating contradiction of muscle and fat. Muscular on top, soft on the bottom. Poe, however, loves his belly a lot, running his hands over it during their kisses, kissing his belly, everything he can to express his adoration. Ben disagrees, but he does find that Poe’s ministrations feel good -- giving him belly rubs, kissing and nuzzling his belly.

It’s one night after Ben’s had a particularly good meal and Poe’s rubbing his belly that Ben says, “You really like my stomach, don’t you?”

Poe laughs. “It’s adorable.”

“It’s...” Ben trails off even as he speaks. How can he explain to Poe how much he hates his body, his weak, disgusting, slow body with all its imperfections? Poe is so beautiful, and Ben has enough bodily imperfections to affect him personally. His stomach is just one of those things. 

“What is it, Ben?” Poe’s voice is soft, concerned.

“I’m not strong or fast. I’m too slow, too loose. I’ve been trying to work it off, but it won’t...” Ben shook his head. “I wish I could actually do it."

“Who's perfect?”

“I know, but...” Ben sighs, hiccups a bit from where Poe’s fingers have coaxed one out. “I should have a stronger core.”

“You’re very strong. Plus, honestly...I think your stomach’s very cute.”

“Cute.” Ben chuckles despite himself. “How, exactly?”

“Well, you’re very adorable when you’re full.”

Ben sighs. He should have known that lying there, stuffed, doesn't really do him any favors in terms of trying to look like a Jedi to be feared.

“I like seeing you happy,” Poe says. “Because you do deserve happiness. You really do. So seeing you happy makes me happy. It really does.”

“So, food equals happy for you?”

“It does.” Poe kisses his cheek. “It really does.”

Ben grins. “So as long as I’m fed, I’m happy.”

“Basically.”

“And my stomach...”

“Just an extension of that. Plus, like I said, it’s cute.” Poe places a kiss to his belly, a nuzzle. Ben laughs, then puts a hand to his mouth as he hiccups again.

Poe grins. “See? You’re cute.”

***

Poe’s love of seeing Ben full carries over into the next session they have, when he decides to play a game with some of the desserts that he and Ben are making and have made. First is holding out a finger to Ben and letting him suck the chocolate batter off. Then is instructing Ben to close his eyes and open his mouth once the desserts are in the process of being baked. Ben obeys, and his mouth is filled with the unmistakeable taste of a brownie. He chews, his stomach feeling warm even as he does so. Poe asks him to guess every dessert being fed to him and once he’s done chewing or swallowing, Ben tells him and is rewarded with Poe’s teasing. A nibble to his ear, a kiss to his neck, anything. And occasionally Poe massages his belly to alleviate the stuffed feeling. Eventually, they’ve fallen on the couch, Ben lying on his back so his stomach doesn't get upset as Poe rides him. Just seeing Poe, taking his shaft inside him, is beautiful, just seeing how his face contorts in bliss, before Ben comes inside him and Poe’s own release coats both their bellies.

It’s once Poe cleans Ben off that he gives him another well-earned belly rub. Ben hiccups, exhales a soft burp, and moans even as Poe rubs his full belly.

“You did wonderfully, Ben.”

Ben laughs, then winces. “I think my stomach’s trying to comprehend why I ate so much.” As if on cue, his stomach gurgles.

“Well, maybe we can save the stuff we baked for tomorrow. Get to sleep, Ben.”

Ben sleeps, Poe rubbing circles on his stomach even as he dreams, for the moment, peacefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
